HPC20
is the 20th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 312th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Tsubomi is asked to model alongside Momoka when a younger model suddenly quits. As this is going on, Potpourri is born and attempts to protect the Tree of Hearts. Summary The episode starts with Chypre and Coffret sleeping on Coupe, when suddenly his heart marking starts to shine. Curiously the fairies take out the Heart Pot to find it shining. Meanwhile, at the Heart Tree, a yellow fairy appears. At the Desert Apostles' hideout, Dune contacts Sabaku. He mentions something that helped Cure Flower to defeat him in the past and they must find it. After hearing that there is a clue at the Heart Tree, Sabaku sends Dark Cure to look for it. At Fairy Drop, Momoka suggests that Tsubomi should model with her. This surprises the girls until she explains that the model who was playing her little sister suddenly dropped out, and she is around her height. Back at the Heart Tree, the yellow fairy was playing when the Heart Tree told it to hide. Dark Cure appears near it, but the fairy creates a shield as she realizes he is there. Sabaku tells her to capture it because it might be the clue Dune was talking about. As Dark Cure attacks it, the Heart Tree warns the fairy to escape. The fairy flees for safety and the Heart Tree disappears, but before Dark Cure can chase after it Sabaku tells her to look for the tree instead. He is sure the fairy flew to where the Cures are, and this is the others job. He calls for the trio to find that Sasorina already went to hunt the Pretty Cure on her own. Meanwhile, in the photo session, Momoka tries making Tsubomi look good when she notices Karin, the girl who was supposed to be her little sister, watching. The trio try to find her while the girl expresses anger to have been replaced. As this goes on the crying fairy flies around Kibougahana. Chypre and Coffret hear it and leave to find the source of the tears. Karin grows angrier as she recalls Momoka telling her that she hogged the attention too much. She claims that unlike her Momoka was born with talent, so she couldn't possibly understand. While this is going on, Momoka tells the girls the same story. Karin has a lot of potentional and talent- but when she tried to give her some advice she got really angry about it. The staff nearby agree, and they wish Karin would realize things and work with them again. Karin was angrily walking on the street when Sasorina found her. She makes a mannequin Desertrian from her wilting Heart Flower. The Desertrian heads to the studio for Momoka as the fairies return and tell everything to Tsubomi and Erika. Transforming into Pretty Cure, Blossom and Marine quickly fight against the Desertrian and were about to defeat it, but Kumojacky and Cobraja caught them. They threw the Cures at the wall and prepare to finish them when the fairy used her shield to save them. Chypre and Coffret explained that the fairy was born from the Heart Tree and she introduced herself as Potpourri. While the Cures were squeeing over her cuteness, Sasorina ordered the Desertrian to attack but Marine defeats the Desertrian with Blue Forte Wave. The girls find Karin and bring her back to Momoka and the rest of the staff. When they tell her how much they worried about her, she apologizes and starts to cry. A bit later, Tsubomi realizes that if the third fairy was born, that means the third Cure is here. Major Events *Dune, the mystery leader of the Desert Messengers, begins to contact Professor Sabaku about beginning his approach towards Earth. *Potpourri was born from the Heart Tree, with the potential of a new Cure emerging. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Sasorina *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Dune *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Momoka Trivia * This episode marks the first time blood has been shown on screen in Pretty Cure. When the cards Cobraja threw were reflected by Potpourri's sunflower shield, Cobraja's face was cut. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!